Rosario Vampire: Chronicles of Jake Adams: Part: l
by neverending000
Summary: This story takes a year after the original R V manga storyline starring a new character Jake Adams as he tries to live with his vampire curse and kill the person who turned him: his brother. He meets many friends and foes in his adventure of revenge, but when he meets a red headed vampire could he trun his back on his revenge or fight for it more.
1. Second year transfer student

This is a new story by yours truly, this story is basically a spinoff of the Rosario + Vampire manga story taking place with the original cast in their third year and the main OC in his second, Kokoa will also be a main charcter, plus their will be lots of OC characters in this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, but I do own the OCs

* * *

He sits on the bus, his orange hoodie over his white vampire smiley face T-shirt. His black hair covered his yellow twilight eyes. He had his hood on so you couldn't see his face real well. He got a uniform but he burned it. He had his earphones on listening to a group from his homeland in America. He looked like a normal teenager getting a ride to school, but he knew different, he knew what he was and he hated every bit of it. He wanted to end his life then live as what he is but that would be taking the cowards way out, and Jake Adams was no coward. He knew he needed to control his powers and when the man in robes offered him that chance he knew he couldn't refuse.

He had heard about this school when monsters became exposed to the world. After the defeat of the abomination known as Alucard, the human and monster world had become bare for both to see each other clearly. Some human still refuse to believe that they exist, some now hunt them, but after the Monster/Human treaty act that became illegal just like any other murder.

Non of it mattered to Jake though he had only one thought on his mind: revenge. It was a feeling that ached at him since the first time he was turned. He was human once for a little while until he was eight years old, only to watch his own mother slaughter in front of him by his own brother, only for his brother to turn him into a vampire. When did his brother become a vampire he didn't know nor did he care. Since that day Jake only cared for himself and himself only, little did he know that that would change this very day.

The bus stopped on the outskirts of his new school

"Well kid I guess this is your stop." Said the bus driver who had the creepiest look on his face, but hey it was a monster school so he didn't think much of it.

"Thanks" Jake said in a monotone voice.

He stepped out of the bus, his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked around the very Halloween themed area. He saw a scarecrow with a pumpkin head with what looked like a bus schedule on its chest. He began walking towards the forest that led to the school.

He sighed he decided to transfer mid year during the month of October. The bus ride was long so he was 2 hours late to school. Not the best first impression but he could of cared less. He made it to the school he went and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had two things written on it: locker 12 and classroom 2-B.

He went to his locker and pulled out the shoes and slipped them on. He then went to class 2-B , he knocked on the door, heard a come in , and open the door. When he walked in he saw the whole class including the teacher staring at him.

"Uh hi, um I'm Jake Adams the new transfer student." Jake introduced himself.

"Ah hello Mr. Adams welcome to my class, my name is Mr. Yamagashi." The teacher introduced himself then told the whole class about him joining them from now on.

"If you'd please Mr. Adams please take you're seat in front of Mrs. Shuzen by the window please." The teacher said.

Jake looked towards the window and saw a seat empty right in front of a red haired girl with twin pig tails. He nodded to the teacher and took his seat.

When he was walking to his seat the person he was told was Mrs. Shuzen looked at him with two emotions: curiosity and if he would make a good sparing partner.

Despite the looks and whispers that were directed at him the first half of the day wasn't as bad as he thought it would. The time passed quickly until it was lunch that's when things got lively.

Jake was enjoying a good chicken sandwich and water. The reason for the water is his vow to never take blood from another living being human nor animal and his punishment for his first time as a vampire. Anyways he was enjoying his lunch when he saw a very tall and muscular man tower with ashy blonde hair pushing down a woman that had orange and what looked like a witches hat. She sorta had a moe feel to her. You know like you see an anime and manga.

"Please stop, Please." She wimpered.

"Ya gonna give me a reason?" He said this time punching her into Jake's table causing him to drop his half eatin. Jake let out a irritated sigh and got up to leave, but people around them thought Jake was gonna destroy the girl. The blonde haired bully charged the woman again only to trip and end up striking Jake in the face causing his hood to fall down and reveal his pitch black hair. Jake didn't budge but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

Some days Jake can be calm in fights to make sure he doesn't transform into his vampire state, but this was not one of those days. His hair turned from pitch black to dull silver, his twilight covered eyes changed into blood red with slit pupils, his canines turned into fangs.

Jake heard a collection of gasp from everyone including the witch girl and the bully. Jake looked into the bullies green eyes and saw fear. He grabbed the bully by his shirt and started wailing on him. Each punch directed to his face, until the bully was a bloody mess. He was gonna continue had the bastards blood not dripped on his hand. It took one whiff of the intoxicating substances for him to feel like throwing up.

Jake tossed the bully on the floor and took off to wash his hands. Unknowingly to him that Kokoa had witness they entire thing along with her silver haired sister Moka Akashiya and Moka's boyfriend Tsukune Aono along with Moka's other friends. The only thought Kokoa had now was: " He will make an excellent sparing partner."

After turning back to normal Jake rushed to the bathroom turning the faucet on a quickly washed his hands of the blood despite the shocks from hell. He felt stupid letting his anger get the best of him like that. He's destroyed vampire lords with more self-control than that. He walked out of the bathroom and saw the witch girl and a guy with the same Orange hair as her and they had the same blue eyes. Jake guessed they were twins. They walked up to him.

"Hey my names Li, Li Katsumi and this my sister Saki Katsumi ." The guy introduced them.

"Jake, Jake Adams." He said in cool tone.

"Thank you for protecting my sister, I can't thank you enough." Li thanked.

"I didn't do it for her, I got punched in the face, that would've made anyone fight back." Jake said and walked away from the twins.

Jake decided to gets some fresh air and walked out of the school, even though he wasn't supposed to. He walked through the forest and away from school grounds. When he made it to the edge of the cliff by the bus stop and waited for the rest of school to be over, he took a deep breath in and smirked.

"Man I was wondering when you guys would show up." Jake said and looked over his shoulder revealing six guys including the bully he pounded into mence meat which for some reason looked like he healed up quite well in a few hours.

"Ya well it's payback time now chump." The bully said.

"Ya ya at lest tell me your name before I kick the crap outta you again, cause I'm tired of thinking of you as the bully." Jake said.

"Names Ryo, now your gonna remember it as the guy who kicked you're ass!" Ryo yelled and charged at Jake.

Since Jake was on the edge of the cliff he just smiled, step to the side, and tripped Ryo off the the cliff. Jake looked at the rest and sticks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked towards them and watched as they surrounded him. Then they all jumped at him at once. He jumped into the air and grabbed two of them and collided their skulls together. He landed and watched as the remaining three charged him. Jake planted his foot in the middle ones face while jumping back pushing him away. The other two decided to punch at the same time, Jake ducked and they punched each other, he then spun around and kicked them both into the air, knocking them out instantly as they landed on their heads.

Jake was gonna walk back to campus until he saw a large shadow hovering him. He looked up to see Ryo except he was huge and looked like he was made of stone.

"Golem huh?" Jake said.

Ryo just swung his giant cinder block hands down at Jake. Jake dove away from the attack.

"Oh so we're fighting serious huh, OK let's get serious." Jakes said as he transformed into his vampire state.

The vampire and golem charged each other. Ryo swung his hands at Jake, but he jumped on the golem's arm and ran to his face delivering his knee to it. Jake jumped of as Ryo stumbled back a bit, Jake then punched him right in his gut and sent him on his butt. The vampire went to put his foot in his face, but Ryo caught it and threw Jake into a tree. He smashed into the tree snapping it in half. Ryo got up and charged towards him as he got up slowly, but he vanished. Ryo looked confused until he heard aloud yell and got picked up by Jake as he wobble towards the cliff.

"Let's see how well you float." Jake said as he threw the golem into the water and saw him sink.

He got up and was about to walk back to school when outta nowhere he someone yells, "FOUND YOU!" ,at him.

"What now?" Jake mumbles. His red eyes looked to the side to see the red headed girl from his class and people behind her.

"JAKE ADAMS!" she announced loudly.

"What?" He said.

"I challenge you to a fight!" She yelled.

Jake looked her for a second and did something no one expected. He hit the ground laughing.

* * *

Theres the first chapter if you like it review if you dont, thanks for at least cheaking it out.

Chapter 2: Slave to the vampire girl.


	2. Slave to a vampire

To say Kokoa was pissed would be an understatement, here she is trying challenge a fellow vampire and here he was laughing at her and he STILL was. He slowly got up wiping a tear from his eye. He looked at the girl all the way in front of him. She gave of the aura of a vampire, he wonder if his reputation had reached yokai academy, guess not.

"What so funny?!" Kokoa yelled.

"Heh, I didn't think a vampire would be so stupid to cross paths with me." Jake sneered.

Kokoa looked confused he insulted his own race why would he do that?

"I challenge you to a fight." Kokoa repeated.

"Heard you the first time, sorry kid but I don't have time for people like you." Jake said and started walking away.

"Whaa your just gonna walk away, just like that." Kokoa was furious, how dare he turn his back to her. She was about to charge him when her sister step forward and said.

"What's the matter scared you'll lose?" The silver haired vampiress taunted.

Jake turned around and said:

"Naa just don't have time to deal filthy blood suckers." He smirked.

This caused Kokoa to charge him as her bat friend transformed into a giant hammer and she used him to swing at Jake , but he jumped outta the way and looked at the big crater where he was standing.

Jake was about to dash at Kokoa when he felt his face sting. He felt a large cut on the side of his face. He didn't realized how exhausted he was.

Kokoa looked at him and smirked. "I'll make you a deal." She said. " You beat me, and I'll let you keep what you said about me and my sister, but if I when you have to be my slave for the rest of the school year! " She announced.

"Whatever, let's just make this quick, I wanna go to bed." Jake yawned.

" Oh trust me you'll be asleep when I'm done with you, so we have a deal?" Kokoa asked.

"Deal"

And with that Kokoa charged at Jake. She used her bat hammer and swung at him, but Jake ducked and made a dash towards her gut, but hadn't counted on her knee being planted in his face. His started to stand up on its own but quickly went back down after Kokoa elbowed the back of his neck. She turned the bat into a spear.

Jake hit the ground with a hard thump. He turned on his back just in time to catch the spear that was about to impale his shoulder. He pushed the spear back and tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't let him. So on one knee he pulled on the spear throwing Kokoa off balance and punched her in the face. She skidded back a couple of inches but not to far. Jake dropped on his hands and panted.

'How could she pack such a punch?' He thought.

As if reading his thoughts he heard Kokoa say:

"Didn't anyone ever teach you never to underestimate your opponent?" She said.

He looked up only to see the hammer hit him face, breaking his nose. He fell on his back and was only able to get on his knees, he heard Kokoa say "I win." and suddenly the sliver haired girl appeared in front of him and yelled.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" And kicked him straight into a tree and knocked him out.

Kokoa looked at her sister and smiled. The silver haired vampire looked at her sister and said: "You know he's going to run so what are you gonna do?"

Kokoa smiled evilly.

"Oh don't worry I know just the thing."

The next day Jake woke up with skull splitting headache. He felt like he was having a hangover for the first time. He pulled the..."pink" covers off him revealing bandaging on his bruised and probably broken ribs and felt a pad around his nose and his head was bandaged too. He looked around the dorm room and noticed...this wasn't his room at all. There was a bathroom and a kitchen across from where he was laying. He saw a fuzzy stuff animal at the foot the bed. He then tried to get up but ended up falling off of it and hurting himself worse.

"So your awake." Said a familiar voice. Jake looked at saw a grinning Kokoa.

"What are you grinning at?" He spat as he stood up.

"Just thinking about how pathetic you look right now." She said still grinning.

"Ya well wipe that look off your face before I do it for you." He said cocking his arm back and his fist clenched. Before he could even throw it he felt a jolts of electricity shoot threw his entire body. Jake collapse on the floor in pain.

"W-what the hell i-is t-this!?" He said and felt another wave of jolts go through out his body.

Kokoa stood over him holding a remote of some kind.

"Oh don't worry its just the shock collar I had put around your neck." She said innocently.

Jake looked at her in shock, then checked his neck a sure enough there was a collar around his neck. This girl was gonna pay, he wasn't a animal. He lunged at Kokoa only to get shocked again.

"If you're gonna act like a dog, I'll treat you like one SLAVE." she said.

Jake blinked a couple times and remembered the deal they made. He got to cocky and arrogant, now he has to suffer the consequence, but Jake didn't get the message as mercilessly lunged repeatedly at Kokoa and she kept zapping him. This went on for hours until it was time for school and by that time Jake was exhausted.

Kokoa "allowed" Jake to head back to his dorm and get ready for school. Once he was ready, they headed to the school.

To say the day was hell was exactly that for Jake: hell. The whole day he had to carry her books and walk her to class. He didn't do this willingly though he refused every time and every time he got zap again and again. The only Time he got to himself was at lunch but that was only under her watchful eye.

He was sitting there at the lunch table, his back turn to the table Kokoa was sitting at. He was thinking of how to get rid of it, he couldn't rip it off no, that would be to easy. The stupid collar had a magical binding spell put on it, and anytime he would try and yank it off it would shock him like hell.

As he was thinking, Jake heard a small cough. He looked to his right and saw the orange haired witch girl from yesterday. She had a bento box in her hand and she kept looking at him and back at the ground. Suddenly she burst out saying.

"I made this for you, will you except it?!" She said while bowing.

Unfortunately this caused everyone to look at them.

"S-sure, just sit down." Jake said not wanting to attract anymore attention.

"Thank you." She said taking the seat next to him.

Jake looked over at her and met her eyes and she turned into a scarlet crayon. Jake grabbed the box and opened it. It had rice, fish, and cooked veggies. He grabbed his fork and stabbed the fish meat and stuck it in his mouth. Jake eyes widen at the delicious taste he looked left and right, no one was paying attention to them anymore, and scarfed up the rest of the fish.

"So I guess you liked the fish." He heard the girl 'Saki' said.

He stuck out his hand.

"Jake" he grumbled in embarrassment for eating like a pig.

"Saki" she said smiling.

She poked her fingers together and said. "Would you like to be my friend?"

Friend, she wanted to be his friend even though he blew off her and her brother yesterday.

"Sure Saki, I would like to." Jake said not wanting to see her cry if he said no and bring more attention then he wanted.

"Really, oh yay!" She said hugging him causing Jake to blush. She then got up and bowed again.

"Goodbye Jake I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Ya sure." He said.

Saki then walked away with the biggest grin on her face. Jake let out a sigh, Not two minutes later he felt a hand smack on his shoulder. He looked up to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes staring at him.

"See I told Moka and Kokoa you weren't that bad of a person, just misunderstood." The guy said.

"Uh who are you?" Jake asked.

"Oh I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." Tsukune said putting his hand out there.

Jake just looked at it like it was a foreign object. Seeing Jake wasn't gonna shake his hand Tsukune put his hand down.

"Well I'm gonna head back over to my table and I would do the same if I were you." Tsukune warned.

"Why would I do that?" Jake asked when suddenly he got shocked again and fell to the floor, Kokoa suddenly appeared and looked down at him.

"Let's go dog." She said dropping her bag on him.

'Ugh I hate this girl.' He thought and got up. This was gonna be a long school year, but at least he made a new friend.

* * *

Thats Chapter 2 for you folks now onto chapter 3. If you like it review, if not thanks for checking it out at least.

Chapter 3: Challenge for Kokoa


End file.
